


Unrequited

by FlyleafAndVampires8



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Established Percico, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyleafAndVampires8/pseuds/FlyleafAndVampires8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase always regretted letting Percy Jackson slip through her fingers. But now, as Percy announces his engagement to Nico and their plans for a summer wedding in Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth is reminded of how much she truly did love the completely oblivious son of Poseidon, and how much she still does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

_He looks so happy._

_Could you really ruin that for your own selfish ways?_

_Stupid daughter of Athena, you should have never fallen in love in the first place._

The words “we’re engaged” echoed in Annabeth’s head—and felt as if a million bronze daggers had pierced her right in the heart. She absolutely hated that she still had such strong, stupid, idiotic feelings for such an idiotic and clueless son of Poseidon, who sat right next to his fiancé, whose arm was hooked with his. And Annabeth was happy to see Nico happy—finally. But she would be happier if it was her sitting next to Percy, a gold band with a bright sapphire stone resting on her left ring finger.

Instead, that ring rested on Nico di Angelo’s left ring finger.

Piper got up and congratulated them, and Jason gave Percy a good slap to the back. Hazel was completely enthralled—her older brother was getting married, and she was going to be the Maid-Of-Honor.

And then Percy turned to stare directly at Annabeth, almost as if expecting some sort of response to the announcement of his and Nico’s engagement. Annabeth finally managed a smile, and her “congratulations” didn’t sound as forced as it had in her head, thank the gods.

“When is your wedding?” Piper finally asked, a bright smile on her lips. Annabeth was thankful that the daughter of Aphrodite interrupted the awkward silence.

“We wanted a summer wedding, so we’re gonna have it in the middle of Camp Half-Blood in the beginning of June.” Percy smiled down at Nico, who was sheepishly looking down at their intertwined hands. Annabeth almost cried— _jealousy is the absolute worst._

“How romantic!” Piper cooed, clasping her hands and swaying from side to side. Then she leaned forwards, a dangerous but playful smirk on her lips. “And who’s the wedding planner? Gods know the two of you are too disorganized to organize it all by yourself.”

“Actually,” Percy turned towards Annabeth, who straightened up immediately. She stared into those sea-green eyes—those damn sea-green eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago, back when Luke was still alive. “We were actually gonna ask Annabeth.”

 _Still so clueless and oblivious to my feelings towards him._ “I think Piper would be better suited for being a wedding planner, being a daughter of the goddess of love and everything.”

Piper began to squeal like a five year-old, jumping up and down. Annabeth smiled slightly—Piper was usually so strong and tough that it was only moments like this that anyone really remembered she actually _was_ a daughter of Aphrodite. It was a good thing that Piper accepted so quickly—Percy and Nico could put up no fight. Hopefully the rejection wouldn’t hurt.

_Rejection always hurts though. Doesn’t it, Annabeth?_

Annabeth rapidly shook her head, trying to shake all thoughts of jealousy and envy from her mind. But as she watched as Piper, Percy, and Nico carefully began to design their wedding cake, it all surfaced to the front again. _Make that_ everyone _is so completely oblivious._

Annabeth silently prayed to her mother that she would be able to make it through this wedding to support two of her closest friends. With a final smile, Annabeth watched as her two best friends continued to plan out the wedding cake, and promised to herself that she would remain silent and happy for Percy and for Nico, even if it hurt her.


End file.
